Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are widely used in a variety of sensing applications. For example, a MEMS piezoresistive pressure sensor may be implemented on a semiconductor die to generate electrical signals indicative of the amount of pressure exerted on the semiconductor die (or a portion thereof). Often, these devices are packaged in a manner that provides protection from corrosive elements and helps ensure relatively high reliability over the lifetime of the device so that these devices may be used in harsh operating environments, such as, for example, in an automotive application.